Abyss: The Despair Chronicles
by SHSLAwesome
Summary: My first Danganronpa fanfic. The future foundation has been working to restore hope to the world. However someone has infiltrated the future foundation and is using the new world program to cause despair. Takes place in a version of both Hope's Peak Academy and Jabberwock Island (from the 2nd game). I do not own Danganronpa. rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

Abyss: The Despair Chronicles

"It's time." I heard a strange voice say. It sounded familiar. Where had I heard this voice before? I opened my eyes and a strange sense of déjà vu rushed over me, as steady ocean waves rush over a sandy beach. But why does this room look so familiar? I couldn't remember anything. Just a few hours ago I was at…at…oh that's right, the Future Foundation headquarters! Where was I now? Was I still there? My thoughts were interrupted by the voice from before.

"Ah, so you're finally awake!" The strange yet familiar voice said. "Good. Now we can finally begin."

Suddenly, a group of masked figures came in the room. They began hooking me up to many different machines, most of which appeared to be almost otherworldly. One of the masked people spoke.

"Welcome to the new and improved New World Program!"

**A/N Okay so if you know SDR2, then you know that the New World Program (aka the Hope Rehabilitation Program) was supposed to rehabilitate people who fell into despair. Basically what's happening here is there were still remaining members of SHSL Despair who infiltrated the Future Foundation and are going to use the NWP to bring despair. All of the people who are in this story are OC's who were part of the Future Foundation. The only people who cannot be in this story are the characters from Danganronpa or Super Danganronpa 2. This is NOT an SYOC because I suck at characterizing other people's characters. Also, the characters in this story are NOT all Japanese because I suck at naming.**

**IMPORTANT by the way this is my own AU where there were all different Hope's Peak-like schools all over the world and the Future Foundation is made up of former students of those schools, too.**


	2. Meet the OCs

**Here's the list of characters that I am using for this story. I own all OC's in this story. I may update this chapter with more character information at some point. If I do, I will tell you lovely readers about it in an author's note.**

**FEMALE**

(MC) **Avyn Redtide** (23) – SHSL Archer (An American Archer. She's also a bit of a drinker. I know this is overdone, but I had to do it because I have a character by this name in a game, so…)

**Evangelyn Lux** (19) – SHSL Game Designer (She's an English Game Designer. I've always wanted to make this character. Don't judge me.)

**Cadenza Evangelista** (25) – SHSL Violinist (She's an Italian violinist…that's all)

**Ayako Mirai** (28) – SHSL Linguist (She speaks 43 different languages. Take that, Sonia Nevermind!)

**Anya Semyonov** (35) – SHSL Psychologist (Basically she's a Russian psychologist who tested the psychological effects of the NWP)

**Lylia McLaughlin** (27) – SHSL Author (Irish Author. Basically she's Fukawa minus the persecution complex and DID and she writes every type of book except romance.)

**Juanita Delgado** (33) – SHSL Historian (Spanish Historian. I just looked up Spanish first names and surnames to name this one because I suck with naming.)

**Eva Marco** (20) – SHSL Gunslinger (American Gunslinger – that sounds like a movie, if you make it credit me for movie title please. Another overused talent but I have a character in a game who is a gunslinger named Eva Marco, so…yeah)

**MALE**

**Andrew Calvin** (21) – SHSL Poet (Yeah, I have an author and a poet don't judge me. Oh, and he's from Wales just because I want him to be)

**Yutaka Nakashima** (27) – SHSL Culture Expert (If anyone knows a better word for a culture expert, could you tell me? I couldn't find one. I think you can tell he's Japanese)

**Alessio Alfieri** (24) – SHSL Security Guard (He's Italian and his first name means something like "defender" so I made him a Security Guard…DON'T JUDGE ME.)

**Eligio Rossi** (38) – SHSL Artist (Also Italian, and he's an artist. Why do I feel like I'm being generic as crap with these characters?)

**Akira Ogawa** (31) – SHSL Actor (Some sort of famous Japanese actor or something…)

**Shuji Nakano** (26) – SHSL Spokesman (Exactly what it sounds like. Also he talks so much most people think he just likes the sound of his own voice.)

**Jonah Miller** (19) – SHSL Lawyer (A famous American lawyer. That's all I've got to say about this guy.)

**Gareth Mueller** (29) – SHSL Architect (He'd come in handy when they have to rebuild the world. And he's American, too.)


End file.
